Wine Red
by Dancing.Serpent
Summary: A narcoleptic girl with split personalities and a prosthetic arm comes to Mello’s aid. What is she ranting about and how can she help Mello with finding Kira first? Why is Mello so easily swayed? MelloxOC and later NearxOC
1. The Beginning

**(Another Death Note, ya'll Here it is, sorry for my crummy summaries. The girls name is said like this Ki-ree)**

"I can feel them all around me," Kairi muttered as she wrapped her arms around herself. A white German Sheppard began to pace around the room, growling and whining.

"What are you going on about, Kairi?" a tired looking woman spoke as she held onto Kairi's hand.

"Magus can see them. He knows they are watching…I can feel them, Mother," Kairi sobbed, holding onto her head. Kairi's mother sighed as she stood up.

"Kairi, please stop this. Nurse, she needs more of that medication," she said and a woman walked in with a tray. Needles lined the top. Injections of different sorts dripped from their points. Kairi's eyes widened and she began to cry. The nurse moved the needle over Kairi's right arm. "Not that one," her mother hesitated and bit her lip, "I-It works best on her left." Her mother didn't want anyone to know about Kairi's metal arm, hidden by expensive skin grafts.

The nurse shrugged her shoulder and punctured Kairi's left arm. Kairi screamed as she heard screeching, the rubbing of metal together, it entered her ears like a freight train. Magus howled and ran over, biting the nurse on the leg. The woman screamed and fell to the floor as blood flowed from her ankle.

"Magus!" Kairi's mother gasped and moved away. Magus licked his lips of the blood and moved over to Kairi, growling at the mother. "Help, somebody!" Kairi's mother ran out of the room and grabbing the nearest phone, trying to call the police to hurry to the house. The nurse lay on the floor, unconscious. Magus moved his head under Kairi's arm, trying to move his mistress.

"Magus, let's go," Kairi muttered, holding her head. She grabbed Magus's collar, pulling herself up. Four needles were imbedded into her left arm, making her entire arm was numb. She quickly made her way out of the house with Magus. She gasped as she felt the rain hit her body. She had never felt it before. It scared her slightly, but Magus just shook it off and looked at her. She smiled at her faithful pet before looking back at her house, her prison. Her body and the hospital gown she was forced to wear were soaked Kairi's legs felt almost rejuvenated by the rain. Her body had seemed almost entirely numb from the medication every so often.

Kairi gasped hearing the sirens not too far away. She ran into an alley way, luckily to where she met no dead end. She ended up on the other side of the buildings, on another street. She ran towards an abandoned building. Magus followed her up the steps to the next floor. Kairi stopped as she saw a body lying on the floor, soaking wet and bleeding.

"Hello?" Kairi said quietly walking over slowly. Magus whined and backed away. She gave a small yelp as the boy's hand shot out and caught her wrist. Kairi fell beside him. Her eyes widened as she stared at his face. His eyes closed and his blonde hair fell into his face. She quickly got up and picked him up by his arms, trying to drag him to the corner.

"Magus, help me," Kairi grunted under the boy's weight. Magus gave another small whine before biting onto the end of the boy's pants. "Yeah, that helps," she sighed, finally getting him into the corner.

* * *

Several hours later Mello woke up to the white beast staring at him. He glared and moved back, but cried out, holding onto his side as he discovered the wound.

"I remember…I was shot," he muttered, holding onto the patched up hole. "Who did this?" he looked down at the silk cloth used for his wound. Magus began to chase his tail. Mello sighed, "Dumb dog." He stood up, groaning.

"Don't…I mean you'll only hurt yourself more," Kairi smiled from the corner. She had her hands behind her back as she looked at her feet. She was a very shy girl, especially when it came to members of the opposite sex.

"Who are you?" Mello sneered as he looked upon her boyish features.

"Um, my name is Kairi, and you are?" she bit her lip looking up. Magus whined and pushed his head against her leg. "Oh, and this is Magus."

"My name does not matter to you…" Mello muttered in response as he slid against the wall, holding himself up.

"Um, alright, well can you tell me why you've been shot? I mean you're only 13 the way it looks."

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Mello growled. His hostile nature taking over now. He never had great control of his emotions. "…Mello…"

"What?"

"My name is Mello," he said looking up at her. Kairi blushed and looked back down.

"It's nice to meet you Mello. Um, why did you get shot anyway?" Kairi said as she moved closer to him. Mello instantly backed away. "Sorry…" she muttered, sitting back down in the corner.

"I wanted to get into the Mafia, but they didn't think I was strong enough. Humph, this will show them," Mello chuckled before groaning as he held his wound. Kairi looked at him worried, but once again turned away when he met her eyes. "What about you? Not like I care or anything…"

"Oh, why I am out here?" Kairi tilted her head to the side. He gave her a no-shit-Sherlock look.

"Well, I ran away," Kairi looked down. There was silence before Mello burst into laughter.

"You really are a little girl, aren't you?" Mello laughed as he held his side. Kairi grew red with embarrassment. Soon he stopped laughing and she looked over at him, noticing his stares at her left arm. She looked to see the needles still sticking out of her skin.

"I forgot," she whispered to herself as she slowly pulled them out one by one. She cried as she did. Magus moved over to her and licked up the blood falling down her arm.

"Are you a robot?" Mello asked as he inched forward, looking at the torn skin on her right arm. She sighed now noticing this too.

"No, I'm not, I just…don't have an arm anymore, well a real one," Kairi answered.

"Why?" Mello asked now close to her face, staring into her eyes. Kairi's red face returned.

"I don't want to talk about it please…" Kairi cried pushing him away. Accidently, his hand landed on her right budding breast. Kairi's eyes widened. "Pervert!" she slapped Mello hard in the face, almost sending him backwards, luckily she had learned not to use her right arm for things such as that or she may have broken the bones in his face.

"Stupid bitch," Mello growled rubbing his now also red cheek.

"You're the one that touched me!" Kairi shouted at him.

They continued to bicker until they heard the sirens.  
"Oh no, they are coming for me," Kairi said, scared. She stopped when Mello took her hand.

"Come on, you can come with me, besides I owe you. With an arm like that and my genius, I'm sure the Mafia would accept us," Mello smirked with confidence. Kairi slowly smiled and gripped his hand.

"Alright…Mello," she spoke softly. They quickly disappeared out of the building with Magus. They weren't planning on coming back to England.


	2. Near, how old is he?

"Yes, I'm 18 now!" Kairi cheered to herself as she sat in her chair, staring as the sun rose up.

"Do you ever sleep?" Mello said walking in with a tray of food for breakfast. The usual chocolate bar in his mouth.

"You know I don't Marshmallow!" Kairi squealed, calling him by the nickname she gave him years ago just to annoy him.

"I hate that, would you fucking cut it out, Kairi," Mello grunted as he gave her a tray of food. "Some of the men made breakfast downstairs and I thought you would want some."

"Thank you. Um, Mello?" Kairi looked down at her hands.

"Yes?" Mello said biting into his chocolate bar.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Your 18th birthday," Mello replied, turning to her.

"You remembered!" Kairi exclaimed, jumping on her dear friend. Mello had fallen backwards, his candy bar flying across the room and landing on the bed. A blush formed across his face as Kairi's chest was in his face. Over the years her body developed from a boyish child to a goddess. He could never really look at her the right way anymore, especially since he had grown older and was experiencing just as many changes as she was. Mello began to feel something deep down and he quickly pushed her off of him.

"Yeah well, I'm still older than you by 2 years," Mello mumbled as he stood up. "Lets go, Kairi. We are supposed to be working on the Kira case, remember? My dear friend is…" Kairi stopped him and smiled and nodded. Mello grabbed his chocolate bar and walked out of the room, leaving Kairi to get dressed. Kairi dressed in the usual dress code, leather. Even though Mello adored his leather getup, Kairi wished they had some variety in the Mafia.

"So where we going?" Kairi asked as she got on the back of Mello's bike several minutes later.

"I am forcing myself to see an old acquaintance," Mello said gripping onto the handles of his motorcycle tightly.

"Who is it?" Kairi asked as she put on her helmet and wrapped her arms around Mello's waist. He didn't answer her question, only drove toward their destination while he enjoyed the feeling of her touch.

In a room filled with toys sat a boy with white hair. He was stacking dominos, making a confusing maze and impressive pyramid.

"Near, sir, someone is here to see you," a man in black announced.

"Show them in," Near replied as he continued to marvel at his creations. Mello walked in with Kairi at his side. Near looked up, but his breathing seemed to stop as he saw Kairi. He began to twirl a piece of his hair as he stared at her form walking into the room.

"I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again, Near," Mello remarked as he walked forward.

"Neither can I Mello, but I assume you are in need of information concerning Kira," Near tilted his head, trying to get a better look at Kairi as he spoke. Mello growled seeing this and stepped in front of her.

"Yes I am, and lets not play any games."

"Why? Games can be fun," Near replied as he stood up, but still seemed hunched over.

"How old are you?" Kairi jumped into the conversation. From the looks of it she guessed Near was 14.

"I'm 16," Near replied with a slight smirk. Kairi responded with a simple oh before walking over to him. She kneeled down and looked at his creations.

"These are cute," Kairi said holding up some puppets. She was surprised to see they resembled a lot of people including Mello, L, Light, and Near himself.

"T-Thanks," Near began to twirl his hair in between his fingers again. Mello coughed to regain the attention of the room. "Oh, yes. The information, I almost forgot." Near walked over to Mello and began to whisper in his ear. Mello looked surprised at one point, then sadistic the next.

"I like that idea," Mello chuckled. Near walked back over to his toys. His hand purposely brushed against Kairi's but he stopped feeling cold metal. Kairi quickly made her way back to Mello.

"Goodbye Near," Kairi smiled, waving as she walked out with Mello. Mello gave his usual grunt before he got on his motorcycle. Near muttered to himself as he got to work on a new puppet.


	3. The Past Haunts Us

**Chapter 3: A Past Revealed**

Mello stopped at a small park about a mile away from our hideout. He dismounted his bike and took of his gloves as he sat on the bench.

"What are you doing?" Kairi raised a brow at him in confusion. He hushed her which angered her more. "Don't you dare hush me Marshmallow brain!" Mello sighed as he massaged his temples. He quickly walked over to her and covered her mouth.

"We are supposed to be-"he stopped when a man in a black suit walked up to them. He didn't greet the man, he just held out his hand. Mello smirked as the package was placed into his hand and the man walked away.

"What is that?" Kairi asked as she leaned over his shoulder to get a good look.

"The plan," Mello simply replied as he went back to the bench.

"Ooh, what is it!" Kairi jumped up and sat beside him. He once again felt awkward as she pressed against him, trying to see the plan. All that he pulled out was the same suit that man was wearing and a name tag. Kairi rubbed her eyes trying to reason with herself that what she saw wasn't what it seemed. The name tag had her picture, but another name, Kieko Masaki. She gasped and moved back while Mello sighed.

"Someone has to-"

"No! I won't infiltrate Kira's ranks…" Kairi felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Kairi, you don't understand. Listen to me. We need someone to go in there and get close to him, we have no other females," Mello sighed.

"That's not it. You just don't care about me, you just don't want to send Matt or anyone else to be sacrificed. You, yourself, said that Kira or another may have the ability to see my real name…" Kairi was slowly breaking down. Mello didn't respond to her. He only took the equipment and walked back to his bike. Kairi watched him in anger, she felt something in her almost snap. Mello looked back to see she was gone. His eyes widened and he started to shout her name. He quickly got on his bike.

"I hate him," Kairi said in anger as she walked down the alleys.

'_He is wrong, you should hate him. You are right,'_ a voice said in her head. Kairi gasped and looked around, thinking someone was talking to her. She heard a chuckle inside her head. '_Don't be afraid, let me out, I won't ever do that to you,'_ the voice said this time.

"Who are you?" Kairi said in fear. Some homeless people looked on at her in confusion. They got up and moved away.

'_Now, now, love, calm down. People will think you're crazy…like your mother did,'_ the voice laughed. Kairi began to cry in frustration as pain overtook her body. The voice continued to shake her mind causing Kairi's knees to quake.

"Stop it!" she screamed and threw herself into the brick well. The wall caved in because her metal arm had made contact with it, breaking the bricks. Kairi fell through the hole and landed inside the room. She stopped as she noticed that it was her old home. Her eyes widened and she tried to leave, but the voice stopped her.

'_Go on, she no longer inhabits this home. Well, her body anyway. Remember everything that hurt you, remember all of the pain they made you feel. The people now, even Mello, have made you feel pain, maybe more,' _the voice dragged on and on as Kairi began to walk up the steps to her old room. She gripped the side-rail tightly, crushing it under the weight of her metal hand. She stopped remembering what had been done to her. She looked at the skin covering the cold metal and walked down the stairs. The voice only smirked as Kairi grabbed the doorknob to the basement, where her father used to reside.

Kairi made her way down the basement steps. Her body was crying for her to stop, trying to halt her movement at every turn, but her mind screamed for her to continue. The voice urged her until she could barely take it. She finally made her way down and flipped on the light switch. Her eyes widened and her scream erupted from the house.

Mello stopped his bike, his eyes wide.

"Kairi…" he quickly sped up his pace on the bike. He wouldn't lose her. He stopped out an old abandoned house. A dog house with Magus's name engraved on the top was now a collapsed heap. His eyes fell on it then back at the house. "Is this her old house?" he said to himself as he got off of his motorcycle. He heard another scream and he quickly ran inside, busting the door down with his foot.

Kairi looked on at her father's creations. Mechanical wonders filled the room, but also morbid structures that only god should dwell in. Kairi fell on her knees, crying into her hands. Mello heard her cries and rushed down. He nearly jumped the entire staircase in frenzy as he saw her lying at the bottom.

"Kairi!" Mello started to shake her, trying to get her to speak. Kairi turned her head to him and then began to cry in his chest. His eyes softened and he held her closer. This was the time when he looked up at the basement. His eyes were wide as he saw small bones of animals punctured and what seemed like rotten skin and maybe even a brain. Many chemicals were spilled on the floor, even some which remained in their test tubes. The thing he noticed the most was a chair with tubes and needles with an unusual cap that held and restrained the head. The other was a mechanical arm and leg on the side 

table. The arm was covered with skin, almost covered that is. The leg was bare and had many wires and parts beside it.

"My father…he…" Kairi only sobbed more.

"He did this to you…" Mello ran a hand down her constructed arm and anger filled his voice. "I'll kill him."

"He's dead," Kairi interrupted and looked up at his handsome face. It made her smile almost, but it faded when she remembered the tragic death. "I killed him Mello…after he did this to my arm, I crushed his throat. I didn't mean to! I swear! I was only 10 at the time…" Mello quieted her, not wanting her to speak of her past anymore. He held her tightly before he stood up. "My mother tried to hide it as she took his plans and graphed my skin on, showing me how…but the things he did to my mind, she thought I was crazy," Kairi stood up and walked over to the darkest part of the basement.

"Kairi, come back," Mello stopped as another light switched on. His eyes widened, he almost cried out in surprise, which was so out of his character. He fell back looking at the skeletal remains of Kairi's father, posted on the wall. "Kairi, your mother was fucked up," Mello muttered as he stood up and grabbed her, pulling her away from him. "This place is bad for you, get out now," Mello ordered. Kairi looked at him before running up the stairs, out of the entire house.

"You fucked up bastard," Mello growled as he spoke to the remains. He slammed his foot down, crushing the skull of the corpse. He took a lighter and looked around the room. "I bet this is flammable," he said with a sadistic smirk as he threw the lighter across the room. 'Oops,' he thought as he walked up the steps. Various things burst into flame. Mello grabbed Kairi and pulled her to his bike as the house exploded from the harsh chemicals downstairs. Kairi's eyes widened and Mello covered her as fiery debry fell over them. They heard sirens and Mello put her on the bike. He sped off before anyone arrived on the scene.


	4. Author's Note

(Hey all, sorry I have been so busy with exams coming up, but we only have 5 days left of school and then I will have nothing else to do but right stories for ya'll . The thing is I have to multi-task stories like this, so you all know, because I could lose interest in a story you really like easily, but to keep myself from doing that I write multiply stories. So when I run out of ideas for the one I'm writing I go back to the other and so on. My writers block works like that along with my reasons to bounce back, so don't worry and trust me. Just keep reviewing and keep your alerts on the story so you don't have to worry about missing the newest entry. )


	5. The Plan Unfolds But So Does Kairi

**(Don't forget I will do some things differently from the original death note episodes or manga. By the way, this chapter is quite gory, so yeah, read carefully.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I wish it was real. **

**Chapter 4: The Plan Unfolds**

"Red and Old' Gray, are you in position yet?" Mello said into the microphone as he sat in a chair next to his rival Near. Some static was heard in the small room as the speakers were ready to receive.

"We are, Whammy," Kairi replied through her ear piece. She slouched down beside Magus. They were hidden behind some cargo next to a huge crane in the abandoned factory. "Quiet Old' Gray," Kairi said using Magus's codename. His breathing was incredibly loud. Lately, her faithful companion was having trouble with the slightest task. Old age affects everything, and Kairi knew she wouldn't have him for long. Magus gave a small whine in response as he laid his stomach onto the pavement and shut his dark eyes.

Mello sat back in the chair beside Near. He took out a chocolate bar while his white-haired associate played with his own hair.

"You're going to go bald if you keep doing that," Mello muttered. He couldn't stand silence.

"You're going to lose your teeth at 30," Near smirked as he just continued to run his fingers through his hair. Mello grunted and looked down at his chocolate bar, but only bit a huge chunk out of it. Kairi sighed as an hour went by. She hated doing things like this. She had no patience for this work, or the heart for it. Some of the outer Mafia, their enemy, had kidnapped Sayu, Light's younger sister and daughter of the Police Chief Soichiro. Mello said her kidnapping was essential in their discovery of Light hidden self, Kira. Kairi found the whole idea absurd, but it was only phase one of the plan and her part would be carried out very soon.

She immediately stopped all movement as she heard voices coming from outside. Mello and Near perked up from inside the control room as they watched the scene from the monitors.

"Pretty girl," one of the Outer Mafia spoke. He was a big and ugly, but very strong obviously, a bad combination. Sayu cried as he tried to touch her, but another man slapped his arm away. Kairi watched from behind the boxes. There had to be around 15 men out and there was only her, Magus, and 5 of her men hidden behind the other cargo holds, waiting for her signal.

"There are too many…I have to tell her to stop," Mello said to himself, but Near overheard. He glanced over at Mello before returning his gaze back to his dangerous red-haired beauty on the screen.

Kairi nudged Magus and he licked his lips, knowing what he had to do and to get ready. Kairi stood up and walked over to the men. Her guns were at her sides, around her waist, as she held up arms in submission, showing she meant no harm. The men looked at her with lust and insane greed. They looked between Sayu and Kairi. Two men walked over and tied Sayu down to a chair. She cried for help from Kairi, but she did not glance once at the younger girl. The leader of the group, Iuka, made his way toward her form. His body pressed against Kairi's before he put down his gun. These men were truly stupid. Kairi felt herself laughing on the inside to have men this ignorant in her trap. The others watched as he went in for a kiss, but she kicked him in the stomach and rolled out of the way as Magus leapt from his spot behind the boxes and bit into the man's neck. He cried out as he fell to his knees and soon bullets flew through the air. Kairi's men burst out of hiding and started to fire.

Magus growled and killed another man, running out of every line of fire he could. Kairi took out her guns and went over to Sayu. She begged to be released, but Kairi knocked the teen into unconsciousness with the end of one of her guns. She gave thumbs up to the camera in the corner causing Mello to reveal a small smirk graced Mello's lips as he stared at Kairi. But it all went by so fast. Everything was going as planned until Kairi heard a yelp. Her body stiffened as she turned to see Magus limping over to a corner. Another shot hit him. He continued to stumble as blood covered his white fur. Kairi couldn't contain herself. Her emerald eyes (I'm not sure if I put them as a different color in earlier chapters, but they are green now LOL) widened as she watched her beloved beast fall onto the ground finally.

She couldn't control herself. She stood above Magus as the remaining 3 men (all of hers are dead) lifted their guns. She shook violently feeling all of her hate rise to her throat. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. The men fired at her.

"Kairi!" Mello shouted as he slammed his fists onto the table, leaving a large crack. His and Near's eyes were wide. Kairi was now facing the men, her arm lifted to her face. The bullets fell onto the ground, clinging as they made contact. The men backed away in fear. Kairi's eyes looked as if they were bleeding now. Their beautiful green coloring was now red with pain and rage. Her body was crooked almost as she glanced at her Magus's body. Her breathing was erratic and irregular. She stepped forward causing them to step back and fire once more, but the bullets fell onto the ground in the same form as the others. Dented and crushed.

"What is this? What are you?" one man said in fear. Kairi's face was twisted in disgust as she neared them. One man ran out from the others trying to stop her with a knife, but she grabbed it with her right hand and bent it. She then grabbed his neck and crushed it with her hand. He fell to the ground, blood draining from his eyes, nose, and mouth. He was dead.

"2 more to go," Kairi muttered in a voice not her own. She ripped off the leather sleeve covering her right arm. Then took the knife, cutting the skin. The men winced, but looked on as no blood fell. Kairi pulled off the shredded fake skin. The metal of her auto mail arm no longer held the shine it once had, but was dull from the years. Various cuts and dents were shown on the outer layer, but its mechanical working was still in top shape, making her as strong as ever.

Kairi jumped forward and landed behind the two men. She grabbed their heads and with the force of her right arm smashed their heads together, killing them on impact. Mello and Near watched the scene from the monitor. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. A sadistic laughter filled the factory room. A laughter that was not Kairi's.


	6. Kairi's Illness

**Chapter: 5 Kairi's Illness**

"I have to go!" Mello grabbed his things and ran out of the room, headed towards his bike. He needed to see Kairi, something was very wrong with her. Five of his men followed behind him in a black Jaguar. Near shook his head and only continued to watch his Kairi acting even crazier. He put his hand on back in his hair. 'Kairi…' he thought as he got closer to the screen, trying to notice every detail that had changed on her perfect body and appearance.

Kairi looked around feverishly as she heard laughing. She growled as she took in the surroundings. She held her head tightly as more laughter ringed in her head and all around her. She could feel them once more. The dead and the reapers of this world. Her now red eyes scanned the area. All she saw was shapes outlined in red.

"_**Pretty girl…"**_

"_**Come here…"**_

"_**We're watching you little Red…" **_

Kairi cried out as she her body shook. She could hear voices everywhere. She looked up at the ceiling and her eyes changed back to their emerald coloring. She crawled over to Magus. Her hands and knees soaked in the blood all over the floor. She pulled the dead canine into her arms. She ripped off the leather collar around his neck, tossing it to the side.

"Magus, don't leave me," Kairi cried into his fur. Her sobs echoed the factory, but were drowned out by the sound of a motorcycle.

"Kairi!" she heard someone calling her name.

"No, the voices are back…Mommy don't let them get me…Magus make them go away," Kairi muttered almost lifelessly as she rocked back and forth with the old German Sheppard in her arms. She wasn't aware someone was now shaking her.

"Kairi, snap out of it!" Mello shouted as he shook her shoulders. He growled as she just stared at him blankly. All of a sudden, her eyes widened and she struggled in his arms violently.

"No, get away! Leave me alone, please! Don't touch me!" Kairi screamed as she tried to punch at Mello. Her nails cut into his arms.

"Stop this," Mello grunted as he pulled her closer, ceasing her movements. He struggled to keep her contained. He called for assistance on the microphone at his side. Mello had to calm her down somehow. He moved Magus out of her arms. It was upsetting her too much.

"Her mind is unstable, knock her out, Mello," Near said to him through the earpiece.

"No," Mello snapped as he looked down at the wild red-head in his arms. He took a deep breath before crashing his lips down onto hers. Kairi's body stopped its thrashing and her emerald eyes flashed some life back into them. She slowly closed her eyes leaning into the kiss.

Near watched the moment over the monitor. Inside he felt a pent up feeling, of what he didn't know. He felt such disgust for Mello for what he was forced to watch, but it didn't show over his pale face. White locks fell into his dark eyes as the dice dropped from his hands.

"Well Mello, it seems we have more things to talk about than just Kira," Near said to himself as lips formed into a slight smirk.

Kairi opened her eyes as they pulled away from the kiss. Mello stared into her eyes, a little worried about what she would say_. 'Damn it, why did I do that? I had to; it was the only way…right?'_ Mello asked himself in his mind as he watched Kairi's expression.

"Marshmallow," Kairi giggled giving him another peck on the lips. Mello's arms snuck around her waist again. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was about to deepen the kiss when she fell against him, unconscious.

"Fuck," Mello sighed and stood up. He picked her up bridal style, her head on his shoulder. He looked down at Magus before shaking his head and walking out of the factory. "Hey guys, we are going to need a huge clean up. I don't care what you do with the bodies, as long as our men and Old' Gray are put to rest carefully, buried. I don't want them tossed like those damn Outers," Mello said over the microphone.

"What do we do about the girl, Sayu?" a voice came over the earpiece.

"Take her, bring her back to us. Don't harm her, or touch her. We need her to draw out Yagami," Mello ordered as he leaned against the outside of the factory. He couldn't take Kairi on his motorcycle in this condition. He would just have to wait for his men to show up.

**(Sorry if this chapter was short TT I promise I will try to make the next one a lot longer, it's just my internet has been off for a while)**


End file.
